


Clingy

by Caro_jtm



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, domestic Elu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_jtm/pseuds/Caro_jtm





	Clingy

Eliott knows that he could be a clingy boyfriend. Really. Sometimes, Lucas cannot do anything without Eliott’s hands around his hips or Eliott’s kisses all around Lucas’ body. And that’s never changing when they are with people. Sometimes, Eliott is even more clingy and kissy and huggy towards Lucas in such moments. He is just like this and Lucas never complains.

But when it comes to Lucas, oh boi, maybe normally he is not as openly clingy as Eliott but when he is sick he is the most clingy from the clingiest boyfriend. Sometimes, Eliott cannot even go to the toilet when Lucas is awake. He has to wait until the blue eyed boy is sleeping and then, go to the toilet or do anything else that Lucas didn’t let him before.

Boys are always making jokes about ill Lucas and his exaggerated needs towards Eliott but Eliott doesn’t mind. He loves taking care of Lucas and he feels overwhelming warm in his body when Lucas wants only him, nothing and nobody else.

And here we are, week before Christmas. Lucas in his bed, second day in a row. He tried to pretend that he was okay because ‘Eliott, is almost Christmas. We have to do so many things, buying presents for your parents and I have to buy some new clothes because I will look awful among the Demaury family. You are all just like damn models Eliott and you know this!’

Eliott laughed at these words because of course, Lucas exaggerating things, as always. But he can clearly saw that Lucas looked worse than normal. Running nose, watery eyes. He knew what is coming and of course he was right.

Lucas is ill.

‘Baby, come here.’ Eliott hears his boyfriend words and he almost runs to their bedroom. He went to the kitchen to make some tea and he was away maybe about four minutes and still, Lucas wants him back.

‘I’m here my love.’ Eliott whispers, kissing the top of the Lucas’ head.

‘I wanna kiss.’ The younger boy whines and pouting.

‘I’ve just kissed you, silly.’ Eliott answers but he knows what Lucas has in his mind.

‘Nooo, that was bullshit. I wanna taste your lips. They are so sweet. I want them.’ He talks with his changed voice and at the end of the sentence he sneezed.

‘Lucas, do you remember that we promised to each other that we cannot kiss when one of us is ill, right?’ The older one asked with the tone like he was talking to the five year old boy. And well, it was like that. Lucas is still a little boy and this won’t change very soon.

‘Bullshit. I wanna kiss.’ He whined once again, trying to reach Eliott’ lips but the older boy put hand on the Lucas’ chest.

‘No baby, I have to stay healthy. Somebody has to the Christmas shopping.’

In this moment Lucas’s eyes widened.

‘Are you gonna leave me for some stupid shopping.’ The tears appeared in his eyes and Eliott cannot resist him. He kissed his nose and both cheeks.

‘It’s all for now. I’m gonna do the tea and after that I’ll do the shopping. I will be back as soon as possible and you should sleep by this time so you won’t even notice my disappearance.’

Lucas puts his forehead on Eliott’s arm and whispers. ‘I’m always feeling when you are not around. I don’t like this feeling.’

Eliott sighs and he already knew that he cannot just leave his love alone.

‘Oh, fuck this shopping.’ He whispers too and in the next moment he is kissing Lucas’ thirsting lips. Eliott can feel big smile that appeared on his boyfriend’ face.

‘I love you so much.’ Lucas tells, clinging Eliott’s neck.

‘I love you too, grumpy.’ 


End file.
